I Want What I Want for Valentine's Day
by WraithRaider
Summary: Just some holiday smut with our favorite boys.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want What I Want for Valentine's Day **

**Hope everyone has a great V-Day. **

**As always, I do not own any characters here, I'm just playing with them. This is purely fiction and purely for pleasure.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"When are you coming back?"

"A couple of days, baby. Daddy's feeling better."

"Well, anyways, Happy Valentine's Day Angel," Mark said somberly.

"Jeez, Mark, I didn't know the Undertaker was such a sentimental whiner," Matt chided.

Mark sighed. He was not happy that Matt wasn't with him, but he knew that Matt had to go to North Carolina. Daddy Hardy had an accident while working in the yard and Matt had headed home to help him out while he was recuperating. "I still don't see why Jeff couldn't have gone instead of you."

"Jeff couldn't have changed the dressing on the wound without getting sick. I know it sucks to be apart, but Daddy needed me."

"Yeah, Angel, I know. I just wish you were here."

"Really? Well why don't you tell me what we would be doing if I was there."

Mark smiled to himself. "Well, first I would strip you down to nothing so I could see every inch of your beautiful body."

"Okay, so I'm naked. Can I stroke myself while you watch? Cause I'd love to wrap my hands around my cock and pump it while you watch."

Mark took a breath. "Yeah, Angel, tell me what else you'd do." Mark laid back on the bed and reached a hand into his pants, firmly gripping his cock.

Matt gave a short laugh. "You'll push your pants down and tease me by showing me just the head of your cock. I'll beg you for it. Can I have it, Mark? Can I please have your cock?"

Mark rubbed his hand up and down himself. "Yeah, you can have it," he answered.

Matt continued "You'd put your hand on my shoulder and force me to my knees. Then you'll grabbed my hair and hold my head in place while you slip your cock into my mouth. Can you feel the moist heat of my mouth on you? I'll run my tongue up and down your cock while you pump it in and out of my mouth. Do you like that, baby? Do you like fucking my mouth?"

Mark groaned as he continued jerking himself off to Matt's words. "What else, Angel?" Mark pumped himself faster as Matt continued. "Now you have both hands in my hair, keeping me still while you shove your cock down my throat, you're thrusting faster and harder, and I bring my hand up to play with your balls. I love to roll them around in my hand and tug on them. I push on the spot right behind your balls and massage." Mark gripped himself tighter, jerking faster, he was going to cum any moment. "I can feel your balls start to tighten and you push further into my mouth. I suck down your cock. I know you're gonna cum soon and I can't wait for you to shoot it down my throat…."

What the fuck? Mark let out a roar. He was just about to cum, but his connection with Matt dropped. God damn it, Mark thought. "Mattie, Angel?" The silence on the other end totally threw him off. He redialed Matt's number, but the call went to voicemail. "God damn piece of shit cell phones," Mark growled and threw his phone across the room. He was so frustrated that he ignored the knock on his hotel room door. The knocking continued and actually grew in intensity.

Mark got off the bed angrily. He was so pissed, first his call with Matt was dropped and now some asshole was banging on his hotel room door. He jerked it open roughly. "What the hell do you want?" he roared. Matt stood in the doorway. Mark stared at him. "What, how?" Matt smiled. "Surprise, I've been driving all ni..." His words were cut off as Mark pulled him into the room, shut the door, and slammed Matt into the wall. "What do you want?" Matt asked mischievously. Mark chuckled low, then nuzzled Matt's neck. "I want you."

Mark's hand travelled up to Matt's neck, squeezing gently. He leaned in and licked his throat. "You're going to be mine, Hardy." Matt shook his head. Mark smiled. "You say no now, but soon you'll be begging me to take you." He sucked on Matt's neck and Matt began to squirm. Mark's hands dropped to Matt's waist, gripping them tightly, pushing him further into the wall. He kneaded Matt's sides as he continued sucking Matt's neck. One hand made its way to front of Matt's pants and squeezed his hard cock through the fabric of his pants. Matt squirmed again, causing Mark to squeeze him again. Mark opened Matt's pants and pushed them down his thighs, exposing Matt's cock to cool air.

"Don't stop." Mark squeezed the head of Matt's cock one more time. "What was that, boy? Did you say something?" he taunted.

"Please," Matt whispered.

"Please what, Mattie boy?" Mark asked, his large form towering over Matt. "Let me hear you beg."

"Please, hurt me," Matt begged. Mark brushed the hair off of Matt's face. "Now was that really so hard?"

Mark scooped Matt up and tossed him on the bed. He quickly stripped off his clothes and then removed Matt's just as quick. He spread Matt's leg and smeared his own precum on Matt's hole. He grabbed Matt's hips and entered him in one motion. Matt let out a wail, his unprepped hole burning from Mark's large cock. Mark pulled out so just the tip was still in Matt and then thrust back in, hitting Matt's sweet spot. Matt groaned. Matt did it again and Matt panted out Mark's name loudly.

Mark smiled darkly, staring into his Angel's eyes.He pulled out and slammed in once more, this time his hand moving cover Matt's mouth. "Sssshhhhh," Mark whispered hotly into Matt's ear, "we wouldn't want the people next door to think I'm raping you or something."


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want What I Want for Valentine's Day **

**Hope everyone has a great V-Day. **

**As always, I do not own any characters here, I'm just playing with them. This is purely fiction and purely for pleasure.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Teddy Bear and Sweets

Glenn frowned. Ted and Cody had sat apart from everyone at breakfast again. They were huddled together in a corner booth, heads close together, talking quietly. "What is with those two?" Glenn wondered aloud. Jeff smiled. "They're trying to figure out what to get you for Valentine's Day and apparently they're stumped. They can't agree on anything." Glenn shook his head. He was happy just having the two of them in his life. He glanced at the pair again, who now seemed to be arguing. Enough was enough. He rose from the table and made his way to theirs, stopping in front and folding his arms over his massive chest. The two were so busy arguing that neither noticed him there.

Glenn cleared his throat and both men turned, startled, to look at him. He raised an eyebrow as both tried to talk. "Enough." Ted and Cody both silenced. They looked from Glenn to one another and back to Glenn. He did not look happy, arms folded, scowl on his face, and giving both men the you're-in-so-much-trouble stare. "Go back to our table, I'm tired of you not eating with us," Glenn commanded. "But, Glenn we were…"Cody started. "I don't care what you were doing, Sweetness. I tell you to do something and you and Teddy Bear here do it. Understand?" Glenn glared at his boys and both dropped their heads, hoping to escape the stare. "Yes Glenn," they said in unison, as they slid out from behind the table, picked up their plates and headed back to join the others.

They sat down with the others and Cody started talking to Jeff about what he was getting Randy. Jeff glanced at Randy and smiled before whispering softly that it was a surprise. Ted, meanwhile, sat quietly , pushing his food around on his plate. Something Glenn had said gave him an idea for a Valentine's gift and he was trying to work out the details in his mind. Matt watched Ted closely as he toyed with his food and then laughed to himself as a slow smile crept across Ted's lips. Matt had spent enough time now with Ted to know that something was going on in DiBiase's head and from the look on his face, it was good. He smiled, thinking that his new friend was fitting in their strange little family quite well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody loved Ted's idea. They hadn't been able to agree on one thing to get Glenn for Valentine's Day, but Ted's idea was genius. They got to their hotel room and proceeded to get things ready for Glenn. He had been consoling Mark in the bar. They felt bad for the big man, Matt was in North Carolina helping out his father and Mark was feeling lonely. They hit the bar, which seemed odd to Ted and Cody, since neither of them were apparently drinking. They lit the fireplace in their hotel suite, stripped out of their clothes, and laid down in front of the fire, waiting for Glenn to return.

Glenn tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator rose. He had just parted ways with Mark and was eager to get to his boys. He felt bad for Mark that Matt was out of town, but Mark assured him that he was fine. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Glenn walked down the hall and keyed into his hotel room. The room was dim and Glenn shut the door softly, clicking the lock in place. He made his way into the room, but stopped short at the sight of his boys.

"Hey, big man," Cody greeted. Ted just smiled from his place next to Cody. "So, you're always telling me and Teddy that we need to listen to you, right? Well, that's your present. You tell us what to do and we'll do it." Glenn licked his lips. "Is that so?" He approached the boys and was about to put a hand on Ted's thigh when Cody broke in. "But, you can't touch us," Cody said mischievously. Glenn looked at his boys and smiled. Glenn decided he would play along with his boys, but he was going to make them pay for it.

"Okay, boys," Glenn started, "Cody suck Ted's cock." Cody moved in between Ted's legs and lowered his head, taking Ted into his mouth. Ted leaned back, bracing himself with his hands on the floor beside him, while Cody continued to suck him in. He looked at Glenn and they locked eyes. Ted's mouth opened in a silent moan and Glenn was really turned on. "Stop." Cody reluctantly stopped and sat up. "Stand up Cody and Ted get on your knees." The boys did as they were told and then Glenn instructed Ted to suck Cody. Ted opened his mouth, gently taking Cody in. He began to lick and suck on Cody. Cody's hand drifted to Ted's head. "Get your hands off him, Cody. I didn't say you could touch him," Glenn scolded. "Put your hands behind your head." Cody sighed as he laced his fingers behind his head. Ted continued sucking him and Cody was close to cumming, but Glenn noticed the look on Cody's face and instructed Ted to stop. Cody and Ted both realized that not letting Glenn touch them might not have been such a good idea, because Glenn seemed to be punishing them for it. For the few hours, Glenn tormented his boys, having Cody suck Ted again, then Cody on Ted. He had Cody spank Ted and then had Ted finger Cody's hole, stretching him. He would let them go to the point they thought they would cum and then stop them.

At this moment, Glenn had them both on their knees in front of him. He made them stroke themselves to stay hard, but would let it go no further. If either boys' cock began to soften, he would make them touch themselves again. Glenn smirked as he surveyed his boys. Both were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Cody could no longer take it. "Glenn, please, enough." Glenn laughed. "What's the matter boys? This was your idea, remember?" Cody crawled to Glenn. "Please, baby," he whined. Glenn took pity on him and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Ted, meanwhile, looked on, not moving. Glenn released Cody. "Come here Teddy." Teddy quickly complied. Glenn gripped Ted tightly, nuzzling and nipping his neck. Ted moaned. "Get on the bed boys," Glenn growled as he stripped off his clothes. He looked at his boys hungrily.

"Hmmmm, looks like I get sweets and a teddy bear for Valentine's Day."


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want What I Want for Valentine's Day **

**Hope everyone has a great V-Day. **

**As always, I do not own any characters here, I'm just playing with them. This is purely fiction and purely for pleasure.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 3 Good little boy

Randy smiled as his eyes fell on Jeff's Valentine gift to him lying on the bed. Jeff had gotten him this particular gift because he said that Randy had been such a good little boy. Randy loved it when Jeff called him that and it was so much better than being a naughty boy. One would think that Jeff Hardy would like a naughty boy, but in his words, naughty boys got punished, and as hot as that sounded, in reality the punishment was one that Randy did not want again.

Randy thought back to the day of his punishment. It had actually started days before. Randy was set to go to his first family night with Jeff and he was on edge about it. He had started off the day in the hotel gym with Ted and Cody, but they had both bailed on him quickly due to his attitude. He was just being a huge dick, making nasty remarks to the boys the entire time they were in the gym.

Randy continued working out by himself until Jeff came in. Jeff called him into the changing room and shoved him against the door. Not saying a word, he quickly rubbed Randy's cock until he was hard. Randy moaned as Jeff continued rubbing and then pushed his sweats and underwear down. Randy's eyes flew open as he felt Jeff put a cock ring on him.

"Jeff," he whined, but was quickly cut off. "Shut up, Randy!" Jeff said sharply. "You need to learn to be nicer to your friends. Naughty boys get punished, Randy and you are being a very naughty boy." Jeff gripped Randy's chin and stared into his eyes. "You will wear this all day."

"But Jeff," Randy began to protest. "I said shut up, Randall," Jeff retorted as his grip on Randy's chin tightened. "I don't care what else you are doing today, all I care about is that you are wearing that all day, then maybe you'll learn to be a nicer boy."

Jeff had left him at that and Randy obediently wore the cock ring for the day. He wore it back to his room, through his shower, and worst of all, through the autograph and fan event. Unbeknownst to his fans, Randy had smiled and signed autographs, took pictures, and answered questions all afternoon with a raging hard on. By the end of the afternoon, Randy could think of nothing else than getting the ring off.

Randy thought he was going to explode by the time he got back to the hotel. He entered the room to find Jeff lounging on the bed watching TV. He approached Jeff quietly and stood, waiting for Jeff to acknowledge him.

"How was your day, Randy?" Jeff asked without looking away from the TV screen. Randy continued standing, chewing his bottom lip. "Good little boys give an answer when asked a question," Jeff reprimanded.

"It sucked," Randy answered bitterly. Jeff cocked his head and smiled. "Mmmm, I see our attitude hasn't improved. What a shame."

"Jeff, please," Randy said.

"Please what, Randy? Have we learned our lesson yet or do we need another day," Jeff asked quirking an eyebrow towards Randy's groin.

"No!" Randy rushed out. "Please, Jeff, take it off." Jeff smiled again. God, Randy was so easy. "Strip," Jeff commanded. Randy quickly complied, pulling his clothes off and throwing them into the corner. He turned to face Jeff, cock still rock hard. "We have to be at Matt's in like thirty minutes," Jeff said as he approached Randy. He put his hand on his hips, pushed him back against the wall, pinning him in place and dropped to his knees. He engulfed Randy's cock and proceeded to suck him hard. Randy groaned, it felt so good, yet was almost painful as the cock ring was still on. Jeff reached up and rolled Randy's balls in his hand and Randy started to beg. "Jeff, please, please let me come. Please, I'll be a good boy, I'll be so good, I swear, let me come, please, please." The words fell in a stream from Randy's lips as Jeff continued to suck and lick. Just when Randy thought he would pass out from the pain of being on the edge, Jeff pulled off his cock, quickly removed the ring and deep throated him. Randy came with a scream, the sensations proving to be nearly too much for him.

Jeff swallowed down Randy's cum. Randy was panting and could barely stand. Jeff massaged his thighs and continued sucking on Randy until he was totally spent. He got up and wiped his mouth before kissing Randy gently. "Go get ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy was at his first family night and he just felt so out of place. Jeff had immediately paired up with Cody, playing video games, while Ted and Matt sat on the other couch talking. Randy thought it was really weird because it seemed like they were cuddling with each other. Mark and Glenn were at the table playing cards. Randy felt awkward just standing there. He wasn't sure what to do and when Ted said something to him, he gave him a huge attitude and a sarcastic reply.

Jeff was at Randy's side immediately, whispering something in Randy's ear. Matt watched, intrigued, as a blush creeped slowly up Randy's face. Randy straightened and his attitude immediately changed. He apologized to Ted and then joined Jeff and Cody. Matt raised an eyebrow in question at Jeff. He walked over to Matt. "So, what was that all about?" Jeff smiled evilly. "I was just reminded Randy that Valentine's Day is coming and good little boys get presents, naughty boys get punished."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valentine's Day was finally here and Jeff had made Randy close his eyes when they got to their hotel room. Jeff opened the door and gently led Randy in. "Okay, open your eyes." Randy did and was dumbstruck by the sight before him. Handcuffed to the bed was a very muscular, very naked man wearing nothing but a red bowtie and blindfold. A pink ballgag kept the bound man quiet, but he had turned his head at the sound of them entering and on closer inspection, Randy realized that it was none other than John Cena. He stared silently, taking in all the muscles of John's body, eyes finally resting on his semi-erect cock.

"Do you like it?" Jeff asked. Randy, still silent, only nodded.

"You've been such a good little boy lately," Jeff cooed in Randy's ear, "that I decided to get you something very special. I see how you look at him. I know how much you want him." Randy licked his lips. Jeff circled to the front of Randy and his eyes took on a menacing look. "Don't ever think that you can go off and do this on your own," he hissed as he gripped Randy chin roughly. "You're mine and good little boys ask permission first," he said darkly. Randy nodded again. He looked at Cena, then back to Jeff, who was now smiling. "May I touch him?" Jeff's smile grew. "Go ahead, baby, you can do anything you want, he's yours for the night." Randy returned Jeff's smile and Jeff gently kissed him on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

**Well I hope you all enjoyed and Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!**


End file.
